


沙岩城

by BirdMars



Series: 对红毒蛇鸟视眈眈 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, 强奸, 授乳, 视奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdMars/pseuds/BirdMars
Summary: 一堆杂七麻八的红毒蛇同人，cp不固定，路人出没，没头没尾，或者有些能被补全。没什么需要的注:沙岩城为多恩一处废弃城镇，有大量毒蛇出没。奥柏伦亲王曾带沙蛇们与侄女来学习采集毒液。简单来讲这个地方有一堆蛇，所以蛇相关文堆取了这个名（牵强附会）
Relationships: Doran Martell/Oberyn Martell, all Oberyn Martell, all红毒蛇
Series: 对红毒蛇鸟视眈眈 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607542
Kudos: 4





	1. 捉黑猫 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三叉戟河之战后，奥柏伦从君临抢出了小伊耿，开始隐姓埋名的逃跑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.如果是红毒蛇城破前转移了侄子  
> 2.mob视角注意，强行增加蛇游戏难度注意  
> 3.其实还是ABO，跟另外几篇文一样，奥柏伦是Ω，惯例严重ooc警告
> 
> 注:
> 
> 题目捏他艾莉亚追黑猫跑进红堡密道的梗，而那只黑猫可能是蛇家外甥女的“黑死神”。

婴儿在他怀里哭闹着，奥柏伦回忆自己哄亚莲恩和昆延的方法，轻声摇晃怀里的婴儿。

还有雷妮丝。念头突然闪过，但他逼自己注意力都放回小伊耿身上，不去想此外的任何事。

“你的孩子太吵了，多恩人，快叫他安静。再他妈下去海盗都要过来了。”

水手对船舱里的多恩男人骂到，这个被君临城屠杀吓丢了魂的忧郁小寡妇没敢还嘴，把小手指探到孩子嘴边，试图当奶嘴安抚。

然后小玩意吸了两下就吐了出来，继续哭嚎。

“你得去外面看海象，船翻了我沉下水，就没人付给你剩下的钱。”船主人听着黑卷发的年轻男人有些局促的虚张声势。

“你放心吧，海面平的跟镜子一样，你没觉出来吗？外头满天星星，海盗划着小船过来都不需要点火照亮！”

水手本来想再威胁几句“人来了就扔这吵闹崽子下海，然后让你怀上新的”，再一瞅橄榄色的脸刚那几句就刷一下没了血色，他又觉得暂时足够了。

不知怎的他总有种这个看着纤瘦，实则身体还算结实的男寡妇被逼急了，会拼了命宰了他然后抢走他的船。

不要惹带崽的女人，她们可以为了崽子不要自己的命，也能为了崽子不要命。

多恩那边能生孩子的怪胎大概跟娘们一个德行。

寡妇在他直勾勾的视线下犹豫着，终于孩子快哭哑的嗓子战胜了羞耻心，男人解开了衣襟，露出了那对贫瘠的奶子。

孩子的脸被贴到小到昏暗的船舱里老水手适应黑暗的眼，都看不清的奶头旁边。小崽子又扯嗓子嚎了好几声之后，寡妇像是没办法，笨拙的把压根没多少的乳肉往一起捏，浅褐色的乳头递到孩子嘴边，小东西才终于含住，啧啧咗了起来。

那小东西长牙了，水手记得。白天寡妇借着舱口阳光喂碎面糊的时候他瞧见的，喂起奶来肯定好受不了。况且不是亲妈的小寡妇压根没有奶，否则就不至于跟马群跑过的泥地一样，踏的扁平。

就是有奶，小兔崽子们吸起来也不知道轻点，港口的娘们和岁数太小的婊子们不少都在喂孩子时疼的哭起来。什么都吸不出来的崽子不死心，两只小爪挣蹦着够寡妇的胸，嘴上使劲嘬着，能忍的多恩小子也只是皱紧眉头，没几声痛哼从喉咙里跑出去，不知道被小牙磨破了会不会哭出一两声。

老偷渡客灌了口酒。

男人真没劲，能生孩子脸和身上也瞅起来邦邦硬，还不知道喊疼。

船长其实挺想看这死了丈夫，带着丈夫和前妻生的小崽子逃难的寡妇喊疼。

...

这是对我的惩罚。马泰尔的小亲王想。

我没救出这孩子的母亲，他在报复我的无能。

无论是这场该死的战争，还是在赫伦堡比武大会，雷加给伊莉亚的羞辱。

伊莉亚若是嫁给了海塔尔，一切都不会发生，愚蠢的他当年竟然以为搅黄这婚事是为伊莉亚着想。

那些求婚者每一个至少都乐意为妻子赢得爱与美王后桂冠，或在战场奋战致死，而死在三叉戟河的雷加，算了，这家伙死了没带来半点好处，他活着才有用。

勒文叔叔把奥柏伦拦在营帐，自己接管援军，可天杀的雷加将所有人推到重骑兵铁蹄前，送进了地狱。若是叔叔预料到这个下场，他们里应外合还有1万兵力，救出伊莉亚和孩子们有什么难。

而奥柏伦自己单枪匹马，只救出了伊耿一个。

想到这儿，和路上有关君临城沦陷后的凄厉传闻，多恩小亲王憋不住的眼泪在眼眶里打转，他藏在船舱的阴影里，尽全力不让泪水落下，尤其是怀里的侄子脸上。

道朗听说可怜的姐妹究竟怎么样了吗，传闻太过恐怖，干过不少年雇佣兵的奥柏伦都不愿意相信。

道朗听说他“也战死在三叉戟河”了吗，在覆灭的多恩援军里。逃向港口的时候奥柏伦扔下了所有可能证明自己身份的东西和马匹，一路上的传闻听来，暂时没人知道马泰尔家亲王消失后的踪迹。

还没有人来追杀他怀里牙牙学语的王储。

兵荒马乱，20个银鹿就能煽动士兵参与围剿，抢走疯王宝库的劳博和坐拥金矿的兰尼斯特狮子们要是丧心病狂付上几个金龙，奥柏伦就是插了翅膀也飞不到峡海另一头。

回到多恩就更没可能，他甚至不敢找只信鸦告诉道朗和母亲自己还活着。

“哦对不起，我真对不起...”年轻的亲王怀抱又开始哭泣的孩子，自己的眼泪终于滴滴答答掉了下来。

tbc.


	2. 捉黑猫 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男孩等着一觉醒来，打发走难缠客人的叔叔带他去下一个城邦，哪个都行。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.本章魔改冰与火之歌原作小伊耿相关剧情警告  
> 2.严重ooc警告

男孩不知道自己叫什么，他的代号太多了，不知道哪个才是他的本名。养他的叔叔名字究竟是什么，他也不知道。

各个城邦跑来跑去的小雇佣兵和他的监护者用过的名字，大概只比每天需要换代号的无垢者要少。

“以防我们名头太大，事难办的雇主和仇家找上门，孩子。”

叔叔是这么解释的。

其实男孩也说不准黑发黑眼的男人同自己到底是什么关系，就跟多变的代号一样，叔叔嘴里介绍男孩的说辞一双手指头数不过来。

光他记住的就有:

和泰洛西女人生的崽子，头发被母亲染成了蓝色，跟他母亲一个样；

是从不知道哪个城哪个的地方捡来做侍从，做帮手的，没人要野种；

某国某地某个朋友/妓女塞给雇佣兵的，不带走就没人要了。

打发走人回到住处，用完这套说辞的男人总会把男孩搂到怀里，“我骗他们的”，对外人嘴上没几句真话，巧舌如簧的骗子强调。而男孩知道，自己的监护人从不骗他。

还有一次，酒馆里有人色眯眯的眼睛上下打量起叔叔，用跟酒馆招待说话的口气问:“你是这小子的妈？”

更多时候人们只问“这是你的儿子吗？”，年长的男人从不反驳，而那次，也没反驳。

男孩不知道自己跟监护者的关系，不过那无所谓，老师、养父、叔叔、父亲或者母亲，都一样，对他的关爱是不会变的。男孩从没想过，叔叔会不要他，就算真有谁真这么干过。

用不着叔叔保证，叔叔绝不可能抛下他。

叔叔以为他已经睡着了。

发根露出零星金色的男孩缩在床上竖着耳朵，努力克制自己上下打架的眼皮，仔细分辨门外音量轻且快过劲儿的海对岸通用语。谈生意的时候能不让他听到，从来都不，而今晚严肃过了劲，叔叔还想装作没什么大事，讲起过去的见闻哄他睡觉，其实打遇上这个新雇主，就紧张到像条竖起鳞片的蛇。

他的监护者舍不得给男孩用上那堆，他已经大致把用处学全的瓶瓶罐罐里，比较无害助眠的几种。

那些明明叔叔也有在用。

年长男人大多数时候当自己养的小孩是个稀罕又易碎的玻璃瓶子或是别的什么，要不是雇佣兵没法把孩子当富家废物养着，打架耍枪射箭的本事没准通通都不打算太早教。上课磕了碰了伤到手伤了骨头，药膏一点不省，小心翼翼往男孩身上敷。叔叔处理起自己那些伤时，没有照顾他一半上心。

裹在身上，仿佛它的主人正怀抱男孩般温暖的斗篷又缺了处口。明早他要记着帮忙缝上，以防再有人像这个新上门的雇主那样笑话他叔叔衣着狼狈。

就算维斯特洛通用语男孩还没学的太熟练，也听出来了，那人还在说“他最多能长成一个有见识的雇佣兵”。

这个稀奇的，不讲自由贸易城邦任何一处方言的雇主，瞧见他就像见着大袋金银珠宝，一副想抢了就像跑的德行。

雇佣兵又怎么了，干这行吃得饱饭，不会被卖成奴隶，所以这家伙别想从叔叔手里买他，压根没可能得逞。

好些天四处奔波的困倦席卷而来，男孩决定睡上一个钟头，等叔叔打发走这个人，带他去下一个城邦。里斯?泰洛西?无论是哪一个，男孩都乐意跟去。

...

“传言醉死在里斯的佣兵团叛徒，把劳勃从巴掌大小镇放跑的克林顿爵士，能保护好他?

你死而复生带着他，会招来簒夺者的探子和杀手。”

毒蛇皮笑肉不笑地吐着信子，挑出琼恩·克林顿这些年是多么无能。

传言里的死人不知打哪找来奥柏伦面前，认出伊耿的身份，教训一大顿红毒蛇把王国继承人教成了一个知识匮乏的小雇佣兵。

当年有多看不上伊莉雅，雷加这个爱慕者就有多看不上他。换十年前，奥柏伦不介意提醒鹫巢堡伯爵，分化成Ω的自己在雷加王子的婚约候选名单上，再愤愤不平你也只能无望的暗恋。十年后的他已经没这个心情。

现在，红毒蛇最不介意的是，给兴师问罪还想讨要伊耿的爵士提个醒：换荣誉比天大，劳勃能从指头缝保住命的克林顿爵士本人，能给簒夺者一锤砸死心心念的“银王子”的机会，保不齐伊耿的命也得让这位伯爵丢掉。

“至少七国所有人都以为我死了，而他们至今在找您。奥柏伦亲王以为靠四处流浪就能掩盖您尚活在世上?”

琼恩·克林顿眼珠里的熊熊怒火恨不得烧出来，可仍努力压低音量，像不愿吵醒屋里的孩子。

“伊耿在那群人看来已经被杀害了。他们找到我又能如何?我这种浪荡人多带一个儿子四处游历，有什么稀奇?”马泰尔失踪的亲王不愿意说更多当年的惨剧，他用打趣的语气继续道：“我的私生子可不比劳勃少，也就比不上庸王。”

“泰温公爵至今无法笃定献上的是王子本人，您那场营救惊动太多守卫。”

克林顿斩钉截铁，打断了接下去的话。

“在他没长成之前，疑似下落不明奥柏伦亲王的多恩人，带着小男孩的流言就会传回维斯特洛。

您以为把王子的头发染蓝，就能一直掩盖他那双父亲的紫色眼睛吗?密探们不是瞎子。”

来人将数年来奥柏伦努力规避的可能直截了当揭开。陈年往事涌上心头，他的失误被提起，伊莉雅交过孩子时的泪眼近在眼前。

“而后劳勃听闻'恶龙遗毒'被雷加妻子的弟弟救走了，”说这词时，克林顿爵士满面都是厌恶。

“兰尼斯特献上的是冒牌货，没准会动用一半国库派无面者来刺杀。以泰温公爵的谨慎，更是可能先于簒夺者下手。

到时候亲王您还能保护王子吗?

无名者可不是东躲西藏隐姓埋名能躲得掉的。”

见破坏了原本计划的奥柏伦亲王那条舌头都找不出反驳的话，克林顿将当年的事揭开了更多。

“奥柏伦亲王以为，无人协助，您能活着带王子从密道逃出去，这些年也没有哪个刺客找上门来?

可不是韦赛里斯王子和丹妮莉丝小公主吸引走了风险。

八爪蜘蛛向您问好。他托我告诉您，快帮您瞒不住了。”

tbc.


	3. 现代au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代au。  
> 某条沙蛇接到了加班短信，而甩下工作的家长们准备温泉度假。

令伯父决定去日本度假实则赴约的，大概是他弟弟奥柏伦ins上的一段录像，发布日期是上周。

奥柏伦一手一个抱着他年纪最小的两个女儿，还算不上四仰八叉的躺在榻榻米上，稍微大点的那俩一圈一圈绕着他玩追逐游戏，灵巧的把父亲休闲裤下的腿当成了挎着玩的栏杆。

娜梅接到自己这周工作量加倍的通知半点都没意外，平日里优雅的举止也阻拦不了她靠在佛勒双胞胎床上翻了个白眼，小小抱怨了一下伯父去找父亲约会，自己遭殃。

这场景娜梅见多了，伯父肯定也没少见过，他甚至都参与过。

早些年奥柏伦也毫不避讳媒体和狗仔，把岁数大的她和三个姐妹，肤色各异的女儿一齐往出带，从不吝啬作为父亲的爱。现在她们四个都已经成年，被爱和教育都没放过的父亲教育到了他能放心不管的程度。

关注奥柏伦堪称放荡的私人生活，编排他道德败坏，打着不婚主义旗号包养数不清的情人，和不同女性生下孩子，和不知用了什么魔法一次都没从女人们哪儿接到法院传票的媒体，这些事随着新一轮性解放运动，风气开放，也不怎么新鲜。

“家里用不着像二十几年前，给你父亲惹出来的事做新闻公关啦，你的工作量已经减小不少啦。”

被姑姑这样打趣的时候娜梅思考了一下要不要也学那三个，不参与家里公司的事乐得清静。

父亲自己就没打算想，竟然能从被其他国家人抨击唾骂伤风败俗，到被主流夸赞是个尽职尽责的父亲和情人，好像他之前跟开后宫差不多的生活没什么大不了的。比起奥柏伦和他的女友们这种各自有生活，后代教育也没落下，符合现代健全开放式关系的和睦状态，追逐流量的媒体还是需要点更血腥黑暗刺激的玩意吸引人眼球，比如俗套且永无止境的占有欲导致犯罪。

父亲这边一切似乎尘埃落定，少数谈资只剩下马泰尔家浪子的心找到了归宿，和他的工作助理保持着稳定的开放式情侣关系，如曾经陪伴另四个女儿那样尽心养育四个小女儿。

奥柏伦的二女儿瞥了一眼手机时间，心想这时候父亲该跟道朗伯父会面儿了。

不知道伯父愿不愿意承认呢，她父亲的心从来都有归宿，是亲兄弟道朗伯父他，而不是艾拉莉亚。

以这对兄弟近些年约会的频率来看，大概伯父心里也有数了。

即将被工作塞满空闲时间的女孩撂下手机，跑去询问简妮和珍妮琳晚餐的意向。

tbc.


	4. 4

特蕾妮犹记得，父亲绘声绘色把枯燥的故纸堆和吟游诗人添油加醋的歌谣里的历史讲给她们听的那天。

哦，她父亲讲的故事太多了，七王国的历史，七王国的骑士，狭海对岸自由贸易城邦的风光，其中龙王们自取灭亡的这一仗可叫人忘不了。

铁王座上坦格里安祖先继承纠纷争权夺势，害死所有巨龙的血龙狂舞。如果其他六国可以坦然接受女人作为君主统治国家，恐怕现在天上还有龙飞来飞去，保不齐还想战胜抵御他们的多恩。

可惜，现在所有龙都作了骸骨，红堡地下巨口中能容几人进去庞大的头颅早已成了传说。

哦，说的是什么来着？女孩想起自己身旁听的认认真真的堂姐。

神眼湖之战，上任国王的弟弟戴蒙亲王从缠斗坠落的坐骑纵身一跃，将暗黑姐妹捅进独眼伊蒙德仅剩的健康眼眶。

水花溅起，几乎赫伦堡最高的塔楼齐平，被龙血沸腾的湖面渐渐平息，龙王们最终在湖底找到了嵌在伊蒙德头颅中先祖的瓦雷利亚钢剑，而传奇的游侠王子戴蒙从此不知所踪。

“他一定是被年轻的龙骑士情人救走了，女孩在狭海对岸与他相守一生。”

亚莲恩像个随处可见的贵族姑娘，并不像个继承人，把诗人们歌声里荒诞的歌词往出讲，而父亲没反驳自己天真过分的侄女。

“若是女王与她的叔叔一同出征，或许不用损失龙与戴蒙，便能得胜而归。从小时候还做王储时起就如此爱他，雷妮拉怎么舍得叔叔就此死去。

换做我，绝不指责戴蒙亲王的一次鱼水之欢。”

多恩领的年轻小王储接着补充。

换做特蕾妮的堂姐，光是能嫁给自己的叔叔，亚莲恩或许得虔诚到日日夜夜感谢七神，断不会因为有人分享了叔叔几个晚上妒忌到失去理智。

确实，女王那时候已经疯到神志不清了，“女王的言辞，婊子的手段”又有什么奇怪。

至于她堂姐，这个奢望真实现之后可不一定像她自己说的那样理智，可惜。

父亲不是游侠王子，他远没有戴蒙那般洒脱不羁，放纵浪荡，家人亲情通通不顾，窥视兄长的王座，诱惑兄长的长女。一生纵情声色，浪漫致死。

于决斗中身亡。

亚莲恩的小心思没半点可能如愿以偿。

特蕾妮看透了堂姐对奥柏伦亲王的迷恋，这一点都不难，比起她发觉父亲如何爱慕兄长，要简单的多。

第三条沙蛇的蓝眼珠凝视父亲策马去往流水花园的背影。

您不该爱道朗亲王。

她又一次想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.对血龙狂舞里雷妮拉女王和戴蒙亲王这对叔侄梗的脑补，老有人说戴蒙是高配的奥柏伦，刨去他对亲情实在不及蛇重视这点来看，属性是有一点像吧。
> 
> 第五季血龙狂舞那堆亡灵讲故事里，特意只让蛇讲了戴蒙出轨和神眼湖决战，司马昭之心路人皆知。
> 
> 2.亚莲恩是如何对当爹又当妈，专注带孩子的叔叔产生性幻想的，还是非常小言的绑架犯骑士和被劫持少女，这孩子的脑袋令人困惑，特别困惑。估计确实会被玩到大的老三当傻蛋。
> 
> 3.戴蒙和他哥那个水深火热的关系，而蛇跟道朗按原著原话，亲密无间，啊。请小辈们多爆点长辈之间的关系，尤其是小亚莲恩来，蛇一两周去离宫觐见哥哥就是她说漏嘴的[笑超大声]


End file.
